


Working through it.

by Strongindependentcheesecake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, M/M, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strongindependentcheesecake/pseuds/Strongindependentcheesecake
Summary: Patton doesn't like Deceit. Conflict ensues. Happy ending. Roceit.
Relationships: Roman/Deceit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Working through it.

Roman and Deceit had long ago realized the common room was empty near the evenings and so made a habit of peacefully relaxing as the sun died. It was so rare that they could exist in a near public area without the others sneering at them that they relished the opportunity. This night was shaping up to be like many others, peaceful and quiet, until Deceit began to speak.

"I spoke to Patton today," Deceit spoke, breaking the comfortable silence as he lay on the couch, his head on Roman's lap. Roman immediately stiffened.

"Oh yeah? And how'd that go?" When he spoke it was filled to the brim with concern. Conversations between the fatherly side and his beloved rarely went well.

"Not too badly, Love. Backhanded comments and he found me objectionable. Par for the course, really." Roman noted the lie in his voice, but chose to disregard it as a way to soften the blow of a fight.

"I just hate how he acts towards you. You don't deserve that." Deceit just hummed, not wanting to give a verbal response.

They stayed there for nearly an hour longer, before Patton walked in. 

"Oh, Hey Roman!" Roman stiffened at the not at all subtle snub of his boyfriend. Patton, either not knowing, or perhaps, not _caring_ , continued. "How's my favorite prince?"

"Dee and I are wonderful, thank you." Roman's words were cold; polite, but strained. Patton hummed in displeasure about being forced to acknowledge one of his least favorite sides.

"Hello Deceit. Will you be joining us for dinner? I'm making salads." Patton's voice grew to sound almost smug when a blush rose to Deceit's human side. His snake half made it nearly impossible for him to digest plant matter, and Patton knew it.

"I may make an appearance, yes."

"Perfect. Dinner starts at six."

"I am aware."

"Well it's just been such a long time since you've come to a dinner, I thought you might have forgotten." Deceit smiled a little at the lie.

"Tsk tsk, since when does _Morality_ tell such lies? I thought you were better than that." Patton's face scrunched like he smelled something rotten.

"Well maybe it's just the company bringing out the worst in people." It was then that Roman had enough.

"Patton, we'll see you for dinner. Goodbye." His voice was firm and his anger barely concealed. Patton screwed his face in offense.

"Definitely the company." He turned and walked away from the seething pair. When Roman lurched, attempting to stand, Deceit grabbed his arm to pull him back down.

“Let me _go_ , Dee!”

“No.” Deceit’s voice was infuriatingly level. Roman struggled even more fervently against his hold, and was frustrated to find that not only was his boyfriend not letting go, but he couldn’t escape his grip.

“Roman, stop. I refuse to be the cause of any more conflict between the two of you.”

“But you _wouldn’t_ be! _Patton_ is the only one causing any conflict. Now let me go _end it!_ ” His final words were punctuated by a renewed struggle. Dee’s response was to simply hold Roman a little tighter.

“Please _do_. I would _love_ to see you hurt from a conflict with your family.” As he got more agitated, his control slipped, and he was mortified to speak in lies. Especially since he knew Roman couldn't always tell when he was lying.

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt Roman relax under him.

“I get that you don't want me hurt. But I can tell it hurts you when he does this. All I want to do is make it stop.” Deceit sat up, turning to look at Roman, and took a moment to compose himself to ensure he spoke clearly.

“I would deal with it for the rest of my life if it didn't bother you too. I can deal with the abuses he hurls at me so long as I get to be with you. I love you Roman.” Roman looked conflicted, clearly still peeved at Patton, but also wanting to calm down and show his love for Deceit.

“I love you too, Dee." Roman settled back down and the two of the remained cuddling and talking idley about random nonsense, always avoiding the topic of the others, until dinner. The two of them had nearly fallen asleep when Patton called for everyone to come get food.

They took their time to get up and, as a result, came in last. Patton was handing plates out to the other sides, their salads prepared the way he knew they liked, until it was Deceit's turn. Patton wore a kind smile, and Deceit was so taken aback he didn't detect the lie behind it..

"Oh Deceit! I know salads aren't your thing, so I made you something else!" Deceit was shocked by the apparent kindness shown by his enemy.

"Oh, thank you Patton. That is quite kind of you." Patton smiled at him, and he had barely registered the thinly concealed malice before Patton turned to fix his plate. 

He didn't think Patton could be truly cruel. Mean and argumentative, sure. But never cruel. He was proven wrong however, when Patton turned, the only thing on the plate being a large defrosted rat. 

Like you would give to a pet snake.

Feeling the human half of his face flush and his stomach simultaneously drop and heave, both from horror and the nauseating smell of warm rat. He was frozen for a moment, as frozen as the rat had been, before he forced himself to turn and walk purposefully out of the room. 

The blood filling his ears prevented him from hearing his beloved prince slap Patton.

Nor did he hear the threats.

"How _dare_ you, you sniveling _bastard_. If you _ever_ come near either one of us again, I will tear you limb from limb and beat you with your own arms. Then I'll use your blood to paint a fucking _mural_ of the scene _and_ a portrait in Deceit's honor. Do you understand?" Roman's voice was cold as he threatened the other side, making even Logan shiver. Patton, though looking near tears, refused to agree.

"Well _gosh, Roman_ , I _only_ wanted to make sure he had something to _eat_."

This time when Roman hit Patton, it was with a closed fist. He spit on the crumpled form at his feet and walked away, determined to find the love that had been so wronged.

He didn't bother to look in Deceit's room first, as he knows his boyfriend well enough to know that while he may make a point to look strong in public, he would want nothing more than to be comforted in Roman's room after the ordeal he'd just been through.

Sure enough, Deceit was already curled under Roman's covers, sobbing violently. Roman rushed to his side, gathering the crying side against him. As he held him and stroked his hair, only one thought raced through his head.

_He can never be hurt like this again._

***

The next week passed slowly, the two of them locked in Roman's room, eating snacks Remus had helped them stockpile, watching _a lot_ of Disney movies, and most of all, ignoring Logan who came by every few hours asking them to come out and talk to them.

Eventually Roman decides to go, but Deceit refuses to join him, so Roman has to ask his brother for _yet another_ favor in keeping Deceit company while he goes to listen to what the others have to say.

"I _really_ thought you'd hold out longer." It was as close to disdainful as Roman had ever seen Remus. "After all, you'll never get to paint those _lovely_ pictures if you're the one going to meet them." 

"I just need to hear what the others have to say. Patton can't do anything, but I don't even know where _Logan and Virgil_ stand in this!" Roman was desperate. He loves his family and wanted to believe that they would side with him.

"Roman, do you _honestly believe_ that they would side with _Dee_ over _Patton_?" Roman slumped. _Of course_ he knew the odds weren't in his favor, but he had to hope.

"Just keep him company while I talk to them. I'll be back soon." With that, he walked from the room, taking a steadying breathe before going to the commons to face his family.

He found Logan and Virgil on the couch, Virgil on top of the couch, and Logan sitting sitting between his legs. Roman saw Virgil stiffen upon noticing him, but he didn't speak. Logan however, was tipped off by the tenseness of his boyfriend and addressed Roman.

"Oh, hello Roman. It is good to see you out here." 

"Yea, I guess. You said you wanted to talk?"

"Oh yes, of course. Allow me to go get Patton." He made to stand before Roman cut in with a resounding "no"

"I don't want to talk to him. I just wanted to know where you two stand." Logan and Virgil shared a worried look before Logan responded.

"Roman, of course we know Patton was in the wrong. However, we aren't sure Deceit hasn't had a hand in it. I'm not sure why Patton did what he did, but I don't believe that it was his choice." While Roman was sickened by Logan's level tone as he condemned both Roman and the side he loves.

"You disgust me. He sobbed for _days_ over this. Now, I've left my brother and Deceit alone for too long. don't try to check up on us." With that promise, Roman turned and left, desperate to return to his significant other.

He sighed a calming breath, one he was back in his room. One that quickly turned to a yelp when Remus appeared less than a foot away.

"Well?" Remus kept his voice hushed, fearing the worst. Roman kept his voice equally subdued as he confirmed it.

"They sided with _him_. We'll talk about it later, but for now I'd like to see Dee." Roman was relieved when his brother stepped aside without a fight.

However, relief turned to horror when he realized Deceit had heard his response. He was frozen in place, and Roman rushed over to hold him. They stayed curled together, Roman whispering condolences and reassurances into Deceit's hair when the snake-like side pulled away, looking serious.

"Roman. I don't know if this is going to work." It was Roman's turn to freeze now.

"What do you mean?" His voice trembled in grief and fear.

"You and I. Not like this. If we were to stay together, we'd be locked in here forever. You'd lose the others. I won't do that to you. Thank you for trying." Deceit Rose from the bed, righted himself, and left without a backward glance. Remus went with him, torn between his closest friend and the brother he'd just started to reconnect with.

They left Roman alone with his own hellish thoughts.

Alone to grieve.

Just alone.

***  
_12 days later_  
***

"Roman, you _gotta_ come out." The sound of Patton's voice made him sick. He'd already hated eating the food the side made for him, but to have to hear his voice was more than he could bare.

"Fuck _off_ you _vile, loathsome **bastard!**_ I would come out if there was anything worth being around." He heard Patton let out a small "ok" and his footsteps walking slowly down the hall.

He felt like he should feel bad, but he also knew that was just years of habit talking. The rational part of him knew exactly why he didn't. Even though Deceit had left him didn't mean that he forgave Patton. Don't mean that he _could_ forgive Patton.

"You know, you're really defeating the whole purpose of him leaving." Roman went still at the unfamiliar voice. He turned to see a side dressed in a black suit with sickly orange accents. He looked like any of the light sides, except he had no irises or pupils. His eyes were entirely white. Roman was filled with an odd sense of hatred for him. "Go, be with your family."

"Who are you?" Roman couldn't place who it was, only that it was a dark side. The side smirked at him, moving him silently for his ignorance.

"I'm the one setting things right. And I'm close, so just _go be with your own kind._ " The way he said that struck Roman the wrong way, and just as it hit him, he heard about, far more welcome voice speak from beside him.

"Prejudice. How _lovely_ to see you. You definitely should _not_ leave if you value resembling Thomas." The side, Prejudace, kept that smirk as he sank out. Roman was still for a solid five seconds to make sure he was gone before tackling Deceit.

"I know, Roman. I'm so sorry. I thought it would be better to leave. I'm sorry. I was wrong. I am _so_ sorry." Deceit's whispers were frantic as he pleaded with the side he had wronged. Roman eventually let go of Deceit and stood straight.

"I understand why you did it. I don't really want to talk about that any more. More importantly, who in the name of all things Disney was _that_?"

" _That_ was Prejudice. He is the darkest side, in my mind. Rather than trying to protect or better Thomas, Prejudice seeks only to make Thomas _hate_. I imagine he's the reason Patton acted so harshly." Roman's smile was blinding. He was thrilled to think that his friend hadn't been in control to do what he did. He told Deceit as much.

"Well, that isn't completely true." Roman's face fell faster than a frozen bowling ball dropped from a great height.

"What do you mean?" His voice was small and Deceit's heart broke. He almost wanted to lie to him, but he knew he couldn't do it. So he took a steadying breathe and tried to explain.

"Prejudice takes small feelings and blows them out of proportion. A small amount of distaste can turn into seething hatred. Patton didn't like me before Prejudice got his hands on him, but he didn't truly _hate_ me." Roman nodded, looking disappointed at the news, but accepting of it.

"I suppose we should go talk to the others, huh?"

"Later. Just let us be here for a while." Deceit pulled Roman back to him, and they were both content.

Eventually the two of them would go to the commons. Patton would apologize and he and Roman would cry. Logan would apologize without saying it, but his actions would reflect his regret. Virgil would likely be uncomfortable until Deceit cake over to sit with him. They would talk and laugh and Virgil would be reminded of when they were close. Deceit may even summon Remus, not wanting to leave his friend alone. And the night would end in a cuddle pile. But for now, Deceit and Roman were content to simply cuddle with each other.


End file.
